A liquid crystal display mainly includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight. The backlight can be mainly classified into Light Emitting Diode (LED) backlight and Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) backlight according to the type of light source. With an increase in the market demand for display elements of thin type and lower power consumption, LED-based backlight occupies an absolute dominant position.
At present, after the backlight module product in the display device is defective, a buffer rubber is usually added or the initial structural design is modified, and the samples are re-produced for an improvement verification, which is not only time-consuming, but also has high cost. In addition, after the printed light guide plate is produced, it may have a certain proportion of bad warpage and deformation due to the differences in storage environment and in exposure time. When the deformed light guide plate is assembled into a backlight module, it may cause a problem in the structure that the mold material is displaced in the diffusion sheet and the brightness enhancement sheet above the light guide plate, and the black and white shadow may be caused in the distortion of the screen. This type of light guide plate is poor in single material, and cannot be assembled into a finished product. Thus, it can only be disposed as scrap, and the loss in material is huge.